


Thedlin

by IT_GIRL_RH



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Colin, Thom and Ed experiment with sex and games.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated: 18 Apr 2010, 19 Apr 2010, 31 May 2010, 06 Jun 2010
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I have no idea what I'm talking about when it comes to BDSM, so cut me some slack if I am off base. I lost a bet, so to speak, and I am writing this at someone's request.
> 
>  
> 
> It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)

The three of them are naked and already hard. They're all on Colin's bed. The anticipation is thick and nearly fibrous in the air. No one else is home but the bedroom door is still locked. Thom is on his back, trussed and spread out. His arms stretch out above his head, each wrist is bound by a thick new black leather strap attached to thick new red silk cords which thread through a shiny silver link at the top of the bed and disappear under each side of the mattress. Ed kneels at the foot of the bed between Thom's legs which are similarly bound. He holds a brand new tube of lube which he was pretending to read until a few moments ago. Now he is watching with rapt attention as Colin tends to Thom's restraints. Colin is bent next to Thom fumbling with the strap on one of Thom's wrists. Colin is visibly nervous and he can't quite get his fingers to work right. When he finally finishes, he pets Thom's cheek and asks, "This is what you want? You're sure? You may speak."

"Yes. I want this. Thank you, Colin."

Colin picks up the gag from the bed next to him and straddles Thom's heaving chest. He looks into Thom's eyes and speaks in a low, steady voice. "If you want to stop, you let me know and we'll stop. Ok? We'll stop."

Thom nods but doesn't speak. Thom's eyes fall on Colin's cock. It is erect and thick and bobbing only a few inches from Thom's parted lips. Thom licks his lips and looks up at Colin.

Colin slowly moves his head from side to side keeping his eyes locked with Thom's beseeching gaze. Normally he might let Thom suck him off a bit but it felt wrong somehow with Ed there. Oddly, right now, like this, oral sex seems like a very intimate thing.

Thom sticks out his lip and pretends to pout. He stops suddenly and regards Colin with concern. He seems to understand what Colin is thinking but not saying. He mouths "It's ok, Colin." and smiles reassuringly, holding Colin's gaze. Colin smiles back. They look deep into each other's eyes, just breathing each other in for several moments, anchoring this place in time before everything changes. 

Ed shifts at the bottom of the bed. Colin had forgotten all about the existence of Edward O'Brien. A sudden pang of jealousy mixes in with the swelling love he has for the boy he just strapped down to his bed. He feels the need to assert his possession over Thom even more definitively. He needs to make sure that Ed understands perfectly that despite what was about to happen that Thom belongs to Colin and to Colin alone. 

Colin bends and kisses Thom's mouth, sliding his body down over Thom, letting his cock caress the length of Thom's body before sliding neatly into place next to Thom's own throbbing cock. Thom eats hungrily at Colin's mouth, making these delightful little needy whimpers and moans. They go at it for several intense minutes, greedily kissing and sucking and biting at each other's mouths while grinding their bodies together with a practiced rhythm. Colin runs his hands over every inch of Thom's body he can reach without removing his mouth from Thom's lush lips. Thom rolls his body as much as he can against Colin's every touch. Colin can feel Thom's muscles strain against the bonds which hold him down on the bed. He feels the ache in them, can taste it in Thom's kisses. Colin pinches Thom's nipples with force, just the way Thom likes it. The cords creak forcefully against the mattress as Thom's body gracefully arches upwards and effortlessly pushes Colin's body skyward with his. 

They had both completely forgotten about Ed again, until they hear his strangled moan from the foot of the bed. 

Thom sinks back onto the mattress and pulls away from Colin's mouth. He strains his neck and shoulders up to peek over Colin's shoulder. "Why don't you make yourself useful down there, Ed?" Thom smirks and falls back onto the bed. He closes his eyes and searches out Colin's mouth again with a satisfied hum.


	2. Chapter 2

Colin grabs Thom’s jaw roughly and jerks Thom’s face into place in front of his. Colin’s grip is tight enough for his fingertips to lose all color. He raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Thom’s eyes open wide, sparking with a lightning flash of lust. He holds his breath. His eyes lock intently on Colin’s, eagerly waiting for Colin’s next word or action.

“You must be on your best behavior, Thomas. We have a guest with us today. Your special guest. And today is a special occasion. We’re doing all of this just for you. You musn’t be disobedient.” Colin releases Thom’s jaw but keeps him pinned in place with his stern gaze. “You may speak.”

Thom gasps and quickly splutters. “I’m sorry, Colin. Please, forgive me. I promise I’ll be good.”

Ed squeaks at the end off the bed.

Colin pets Thom's cheek and smiles. “Very good, Thomas. Now apologize to Ed.”

Thom keeps his eyes locked with Collin's. He opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it again.

Colin’s smile broadens. He runs his hand slowly down Thom’s heaving chest. “You are such a good boy when you want to be, aren’t you, Thomas?” He purrs softly to Thom. Then louder he says. “You may speak.”

Thom’s chest rises and falls rapidly under Colin's caress. Colin can feel the throbbing pulse in Thom’s cock pick up pace. “I’m sorry, Ed.” Thom says in a strong solid voice that doesn't have a hint of sorry in it and then searches Colin’s face for approval.

Colin can practically feel Thom begging for his approval with each molecule of his body. It sends Colin’s pulse racing, too. It’s not the discipline or the control or the bondage that does it. It’s not even Thom’s obedience or the surge of power Colin feels whenever he has Thom like this. What overwhelms to Colin in this moment and in every moment like it, is how Thom gives himself over to Colin so perfectly. It is Thom’s complete trust and utter confidence offered up to Colin like a ring on a satin pillow. It is Thom’s eyes never leaving Colin. It is all of Thom’s senses focused only on Colin, rapt, eagerly waiting for Colin to direct him or praise him or scold him. There is nothing else in Thom’s universe but Colin in these moments. And for Colin, there is nothing but Thom. Thom fills Colin’s mind and senses just as completely and fully. They are eating each other whole without touching. It’s an intimacy nothing else can match. It is intoxicating and addictive. Colin lives for it.

“Very good, Thomas. I suppose I will have to forgive you today as it is your birthday.” He leans down and presses his mouth to Thom’s, slowly sliding his tongue into the wet velvet heat of Thom’s soft mouth. Thom yields to him as always.

As he kisses Thom, Colin reaches down behind him to Ed. He feels Ed’s large hand envelope his small one with a reassuring squeeze. He hears Ed’s breathing become louder and more ragged. Colin breaks away from Thom and looks back over his shoulder to Ed. Ed is sitting on his knees, watching them. He looks about ready to burst from his skin. His eyes are wide and one hand is covering his mouth as he pants with desire. The tube of lubricant which Ed had been paying so much attention to earlier in his half-assed attempt to seem casual and nonchalant while Colin tended to Thom’s bonds has been tossed aside and forgotten. 

“Ed, would you be so kind as to prepare us? I think we’re ready to begin if you are.”

Ed’s eyes open wider and he swallows audibly. “Both of you?” It had been made clear to him earlier exactly what his role was going to be today. It was also made very clear to him that he was not to touch Colin without permission.

“If you’d be so kind.” Colin says turning back to Thom. He’s trying to appear in control and calm but he is nervous as hell. 

Thom picks up on his anxiety immediately. His face is full of concern and he mouths “Are you sure? You don’t have to.” 

Colin nods. He really does want to do this. He’s wanted Thom like this for a long time, just not necessarily exactly like this. Including Ed was a bit of a surprise to be sure. But it was what Thom asked for when Colin said he could have anything. So Ed is there to witness this moment. The sound of the lube tube flipping open makes Colin flinch. The disgusting squirting sound of the thick slimy substance hitting Ed’s palm makes him clench his jaw. Thom raises his head and lightly kisses Colin’s lips.

Their eyes meet. Colin leans down to press his mouth to Thom’s ear. He whispers to him “I just want this to be good for you.”

Thom nuzzles him and whimpers against Colin’s ear.

Colin laughs lightly as he turns to face Thom. Quietly he says “You may speak.”

“You can never do anything to disappoint me. You must know that. You’re perfect, Colin.”

Colin smiles and runs his hand down Thom’s cheek next to his bad eye. “So are you. You’re perfect.”

They kiss. Their mouth fit together like they were made for this very act. Soft lips glide together in a rhythm they've known a thousand times. Their tongues meet and wrap around each other with a fluid grace. Thom hums lightly. Colin rubs his hard cock against Thom's. Thom does his best to roll his hips against Colin.

"Oh... Fuck me." Ed breathes at the end of the bed. Colin and Thom smile against each other as they keep kissing.

Colin raises his body away from Thom’s to give Ed better access. Thom swallows a groan when he realises what Colin is doing. Suddenly, Thom's body tenses and he gasps sharply into Colin’s mouth as his eyes shoot open. Colin pulls his mouth away from Thom’s and meets his eyes a split second before he feels Ed lube slicked finger trace down the line of his ass and flick gently against his opening. His body tenses with anticipation. Thom inhales sharply and opens his mouth into a silent moan. Colin slams his mouth into Thom’s feverishly kissing and biting and eating at Thom desperately trying to distract himself from what Ed is doing to them.


	3. Chapter 3

“Relax, Colin. Relax.” Ed says kissing the back of Colin’s thigh as he lightly traces his finger around Colin’s opening. Colin can feel Ed moving his other hand between Thom and Colin and he knows that Ed is stroking Thom’s cock, coating him with lubricant. Thom is moaning and rolling his hips into Ed’s hand with utter abandon as he kisses Colin with increasing need. Colin can feel the movements and it’s not helping him relax. It’s having the opposite effect. His knees are locked, his ass is clenched tight and his entire body is plank stiff. He’s trying to pretend that Ed isn’t there but it’s impossible with Ed speaking and touching him.

Ed keeps murmuring assurances to Colin as he kisses his way up Colin’s thigh to his hip. He runs his palm lightly up Colin’s spine while he licks and kisses a path over Colin’s ass and lower back. His moans into the small of Colin’s back are echoed by Thom into Colin’s mouth as Ed continues to work Thom as well.

Colin finds it all a little too disconcerting. He can’t quite let himself get past the idea of another boy pleasuring his boyfriend. Theoretically he’s ok with it. Really. He is. _In theory_. He and Thom had discussed it thoroughly and they’d set very clear ground rules making sure Ed was completely clear on what was allowed and what wasn’t. But now that it’s no longer an abstract concept but a concrete fact, now that it’s really truly actually happening. Now that Thom is so clearly enjoying it more than Colin would like... Colin is not happy about it. Thom is quite obviously having no problem relaxing and getting into it and that ticks Colin off a bit. He’d prefer it if Thom was a little bit less enthusiastic about what Ed is doing to him. Colin is finding it more and more unpleasant even kissing Thom, knowing that the swelling enthusiasm with which Thom is attacking his mouth isn’t due to his desire for Colin but because some one who is not Colin is stroking his cock and fingering his ass. And it bothers Colin even more that he is bothered by it because he knows, intellectually _he knows_ that he shouldn’t be. But he is.

And it’s not just happening to Thom but also to Colin. That frosts his balls too. That Ed can just mosey on in and pleasure them both at the same time and so easily. Colin doesn't want to be so easy to please but he is. He likes the way Ed aseems to know just what to do. He likes the way Ed is so careful and gentle with him, placing soft kisses on his back, thigh and hip, speaking in a soft reassuring voice, tracing over Colin’s skin with his fingers, letting him get used to being touched by someone not Thom. He likes the way Ed’s deep voice rumbles against his skin, the way his soft breath ghosts across his flesh, the way he squeezed Colin’s hand earlier, the way he tried to avert his eyes when Colin undressed but kept watching anyway when he thought no one would see him peeking.... It's all so different from the way Thom is with Colin.

The fact of the matter is that Colin is very attracted to Ed. Who wouldn’t be? When Thom asked him if another boy could join them in bed, Colin’s immediate instinct was to say “No fucking way!” but he’d been swayed by the idea of the third person being Ed and he eventually let Thom talk him into it. He never thought Ed would want to do it and he’d been shocked when Ed had agreed without pause. He’d been secretly thrilled when Thom told him that Ed had confessed that he found Colin attractive. Colin is still angry with himself for that and also for wanting to see Ed naked, even more so for wondering what Ed would be like in bed. He’s even angrier at himself now for being turned on by actually seeing Ed naked and for enjoying, in spite of himself, the way Ed is in bed. This was supposed to be something Colin was doing for Thom. He hadn’t anticipated the possibility of enjoying Ed’s company so much himself. He doesn’t really want to enjoy it. But he is and his guilt about it is making him tense. Which in turn makes Ed more attentive and reassuring and gentle which makes Colin enjoy it more which makes him more guilty which makes him more tense. He has to figure out a way to snap himself out of this cycle before they all come without ever getting around to the fucking. They are on a clock after all. 

He tries to concentrate on Thom and not think about Ed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thom makes that keening sound Colin likes so much. It’s what he needs to hear. He closes his eyes and thinks about Thom, how beautiful Thom is, how ridiculously sexy, how much he wants to please Thom. Ed spreads his cheeks deftly with one strong, sure hand and Colin gasps a moment before he feels something hot and wet flick against his opening. The clever fingers of Ed’s other hand slide up his erection and play over the tip. His cock is aching to be touched. He’d been so nervous he’d pushed that need to the back of his mind. But Ed’s skillful fingers have brought it right back to the forefront with bells and whistles. Colin moans into Thom’s mouth and rock his hips, rubbing himself more forcefully into Ed’s fist. Ed is licking and kissing and sucking on the sensitive flesh around Colin’s opening. It’s a brand new sensation, one he never thought would feel like this. No one has ever done this to him before and it’s drowning all of his anxiety in a sea of molten bliss and rushing swells calling for more more more. Colin stops kissing Thom and whips his head up in spasm of eyes-rolled-to-the-back-of-his-head want as Ed works in a finger and immediately crooks it in just the right way. Christ almighty. Ed is good.

Thom watches Colin buck and writhe against Ed's mouth and fingers. A moment ago, Ed forgot Thom completely to concentrate on Colin with both hands. Thom is suddenly the audience instead of the main attraction. It makes him jealous and it turns him on, watching the naughty show hovering inches above him. He wishes Colin had already gagged him. He likes to hear his own muffled moans and whimpers around a gag. It makes him feel like he can scream as loud as he wants. And watching Colin get worked from taut piano wire tension to supple lustful abandon makes Thom want to cry out to the heavens.

Ed is amazed by Colin. He is so responsive and unselfconscious about everything. Ed knows that Colin isn’t very experienced and that he was understandably nervous about today. He fully expected Colin to back out. Ed would have if he’d been in Colin’s place. But Colin is more fully confident and mature than Ed ever was at his age or now for that matter. Here he is, just moments after being so tense that Ed thought he might snap in two, here he is bucking and moaning fully immersed in the glorious sensations of sex without a hint of anxiety or nervousness. It’s the sexiest fucking thing Ed has ever seen. He’s nearly blind with lust. It’s all he can do to not take Colin himself, right now. That’s what he wants to do. Push him down on top of Thom and fuck Colin into the white. Colin must be an absolutely fantastic fuck. Instead, Ed closes his eyes, lays his face on Colin’s back, breathes in the salty scent of his rising lust and inserts another finger. Colin responds by undulating under him, pushing his ass against Ed’s hand and his cock into Ed’s fist while making Ed’s cock rub against his thigh. Ed grits his teeth and thinks about what a lucky fucking bastard Thom is.

Colin opens his eyes, blown black with want , and lazily searches out Thom’s gaze. “I want you... now. I want you. I want you.” Colin can barley speak through his pants and moans. He reaches for the gag but another ministration by Ed stops him in his tracks as his body rolls of its own accord seeking more contact. 

Thom throws his head back and keens softly in the back of his throat but his eyes never leave Colin. If Colin doesn’t mount him in the next few seconds, Thom is sure he is going to rip those flimsy novelty-store restraints right off the bed and take Colin himself. 

“That’s enough, Ed. I’m ready.” Colin gasps out trying to regain his focus. Ed moves back and returns to his post at the foot of the bed. Colin picks up the gag and grins at Thom. He licks his lip and bites his lower lip as he slips the gag into place in Thom mouth. He pets over Thom’s already sweat soaked hair. Thom closes his eyes and Colin leans down and kisses each of his eyelids as he slips the strap around Thom’s head and buckles it into place. 

He sits back on his haunches and slides his hands down Thom’s chest, idling over his nipples before giving them each a hard twisting pinch that makes Thom’s body arch off the bed and forces a muffled scream from his mouth. Colin raises himself up and positions himself over Thom’s cock. Thom’s muscles strain against the straps holding him as he groans and shudders under Colin, begging for him with every pulse of his surging blood. Colin mouths “I love you.” and reaches back for Thom’s waiting cock.


	5. Chapter 5

Colin slides his fingers over Thom’s slick cock and closes his eyes. This is it. His last chance to back out. He’s about to lose his virginity. 

As soon as that thought tap dances across his mind, he starts to panic a little. What the hell is he doing? It flashes through Colin’s mind just how fucked up this whole scenario is, really. He’s got his boyfriend tied down on a bed with a ball gag in his mouth. Another friend of theirs, who until very recently Colin had no idea was into fucking and sucking boys, has just finished orally and manually stimulating two boys he’s never even kissed. He is right now kneeling at the foot of his bed, Colin’s bed, watching him about to insert said boyfriend's cock into his ass. Then he’s going to... _Flying fuck... this is all kinds of fucked up_.This is no way to lose your virginity. But then he thinks again that maybe this is an _absolutely epic_ way to lose your virginity. He can’t quite decide which way he should feel about it. He’s been wavering between those two conclusions for weeks, ever since Thom told him about wanting this and Colin decided he would give this to Thom for his birthday.

He opens his eyes and gazes down at Thom. He realises that while his mind is suddenly drowning in a swirling ocean of reservations about what the three of them are doing, his body has decided to boldly ignore those stupid bloody synapses firing and whatever trepidations they might inspire. He has positioned himself and his thighs are burning and he begins to lower himself down onto Thom. Thom is looking him straight in the eye. Everything he can’t say but should he is communicating through that gorgeous mismatched set of eyes. They are pleading for Colin to give him what he wants. Colin can never refuse Thom anything. He holds his breath and his body tenses as his mind desperately struggles to gain control of his hormone riddled body. But it’s too late.

Colin feels the tip of Thom’s penis slide into place. As two boys watch him, Colin starts to lower himself. He cries out. The sudden onslaught of anxiety has done it’s work and erased all of Ed’s hard work in getting Colin ready for this. His whole body is clenched tight as a fist. As Thom enters him, the pain is intense and shocking in it’s vibrancy. This isn’t mild discomfort as Colin had expected, this is straight up eye-watering pain. He cries and collapses backwards.

He is met by a broad chest and strong arms which hold him in place, bringing some relief to his burning thighs. Warm breath drifts across his neck. Soft lips dance across his skin. Soothing words are whispered in his his ear but his mind has shut down and Colin can’t decipher them. He is aware of the hands, the fingers gliding across his stomach and thighs in little circles. It helps him focus and slows his breathing. He’s not sure how long he stays there suspended in that moment by Ed’s strength and tenderness. But soon he feels himself moving lower and he opens his eyes at last. He looks into Thom’s eyes. Thom is watching. Thom is dewy with sweat and his body is shaking with the effort not to thrust. He blinks slowly and Colin thinks it is a message, saying that everything is ok. Colin chooses to believe it.

Colin slides his hands over Ed’s arms wrapped around him and tries to concentrate on the soothing sensations Ed is providing, to relax. Ed’s words start to take shape in his ear, “It’s ok. Relax. You need to relax. It will feel good. I promise. It will stop hurting soon. I promise. Shh. Shh. Relax. Relax. It’s ok. You’re perfect. You’re wonderful.” Colin chooses to believe Ed, too.

He just tries to breathe. He finds himself relaxing and lowering himself. After what seems like hours but was probably more like seconds, it’s done. He has lowered himself completely onto Thom’s hips. Ed tells him to stay there and get used to the feeling, so he does. Ed continues to pet him and caress him and kiss and nibble his neck and shoulders. That is marvelous and he wishes Ed would never stop. He focuses on Ed and everything Ed is thinking and doing. He leans back into Ed’s chest and sighs as his hands trail over Ed’s skin.

A small voice in his mind says he shouldn’t be doing that. He should be concentrating on Thom. He chooses to ignore that voice.

Ed moans into Colin’s hair. This is too much. Colin is too much. Ed’s cock desperately wants to be inside Colin. He kisses Colin’s shoulder and twines his fingers with Colin’s over Colin’s taut sexy stomach. “God! I want you.” He whispers before he can stop himself. He hopes Colin didn’t hear. He prays that Thom didn’t.

Thom is watching intently. There really isn’t anything else he can do. Colin and Ed, wrapped around each other, touching and caressing each other, ignoring Thom. Thom who is doing his best not to let his body do what he wants, denying himself the pleasure it would bring to roll his hips even just a little bit, or to cry out, or to break free from these chintzy pretend bondage gear and push that sexy handsome bastard away from his boyfriend and tell him to get the fuck away from him and stop touching him like that. Thom hadn’t anticipated any of this. It wasn’t how he thought things would go at all. He thought they would both be cooing and fawning over him. It’s his goddam birthday. Ed shouldn’t be touching Colin like that. Colin shouldn’t be liking it.

Then all at once and without warning, Colin starts to move.

He seems as surprised as the rest of them and calls out. His head falls back, arching his throat. Ed moves back to give him the space to move. But Colin clutches at his arms and places his hands back on his body. At the apex, he opens his eyes and looks down at Thom. He pauses and smiles. As he lowers himself, he closes his eyes and lets out a low moan. It still hurts but he has faith that the pleasure will come if he lets it.

**Author's Note:**

> It will be some time before I can finish this. If you just can't wait, check the Spoliers for my notes on the ending. :)


End file.
